Lennox in the Loud House
by GreenD109
Summary: This is an new version of Nickelodeon's hit show, The Loud House, starring my own OC: Lennox Loud. See what difference will he make, being the second boy of the Loud Siblings, and follow him and he family on the many types of Loud adventures that you'll won't forget. This was inspired by Kinghammer Publishing's Laney In The Loud House.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Loud House, that right goes to its creator Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. But what do own is my OC Lennox Loud.

* * *

 _There have been multiple tales of a boy named Lincoln Loud, who is also the only son of family of 13 in which he finds a way to make it each day in a house full of ten individual sisters with each, an individual personality. Whether it be from the young and intelligent prodigy Lisa, to the athletic sports girl Lynn, to a practical prankster/young comedian Luan, or the Gothic poet; Lucy, to the loud rock star-to-be Luna, to the ditsy, but talented fashion designer Leni, to the bossy, but caring elder sister of the family Lori, to the twins; Lana, the animal loving tomboy who likes getting her hand dirty, and Lola, the cute, but vain pageant girl who refers cleanliness and class, or the youngest, Lily; while may still be a year old, is a little more self-aware than any other baby. All and all, sometimes it ain't easy living with a family this big. But, little did know, is that you haven't heard of an 12th child who's sometimes just as difficult as the others, but sometimes helpful as well. Here the kicker; this child is not another sister but a brother; the second brother of the family to be precise. Well, you're going to find out._

Prepare to meet Lennox Loud.

Lennox Loud

Age: 10

Personal Color: Tan

Other names: Len-Len

\- Lenz-man

Appearance: He has platinum blonde, shoulder length messy hair with side swept bangs that covers his right eye, and a fair skin tone. He wears a tan color graphic t-shirt with a picture of a dark blue, four pointed star on the front, underneath it is a dark gray, long sleeve shirt, black jean pants, and brown and black sneakers, on and of the top of his head he wears a dark brown beanie cap on his head.

Sleepwear(s): He wears a light gray long sleeve t-shirt with tan color sleeves, navy blue sweatpants, white socks and a brown sleep mask.

\- (Alternate Sleepwear): His secondary sleepwear consists of a tan color nightshirt, white socks, and his brown sleep mask.

Swimwear: His swimwear attire is a pair of tan brown swim trunks with white star shaped markings on the pant legs and a light brown swim cap.

Winter Clothing: In his winter attire, his beanie cap is still there, but he wears a tan color parka with a hood with fur on the edges, gray gloves, and tan boots.

Bio: This Lennox Loud, he is 10 years old, just between little sister Lucy and his big brother Lincoln, he is also the second boy among the siblings, and about two inches shorter than Lincoln. He has a slight fear in anything that involves specters, vampires, or zombies, but still respects Lucy's appreciation towards them.

\- He often fights with is siblings just as much, but there are sometimes in which he helps them out, or tries to reach a compromise to certain problems that can occur here and there, but even when he fights with his siblings, or has disagreements with them, he still loves his family no matter what.

\- Lastly, he has a talent for the art of dancing, as he wants to try and learn any style of dancing he see or hear of, but his favorite style is street dancing or more specifically; breakdancing as it describes the free spirit of the streets and it expresses his chill out and excited personality.

 _Time to take a glimpse on how different the Loud House will be with 2 brothers and 10 sisters._

* * *

 **This is an Introduction to my OC. I've been reading fanfics on this site for while now (mostly OC fics), and I wanted to try my luck in making my own OC story. But I was nervous on how readers will react. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and enjoy the first chapter when I post it.**


	2. Left in the Dark

**Left in the Dark**

* * *

This story first begins at a town called Royal Woods, MI. But to be more specific, it truly starts off with a promo of tv show.

Hunter Spector: Do you believe in ghosts? Join me, Hunter Spector: Spectre hunter, leader of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters, or ARGGH! As I descend into the scariest place in any home, the basement! Sunday at 8 PM! Don't miss it, or you'll be left in the dark! ARGGH!

(As the promo finishes, it now fades and transitions to a bedroom, where 11 year old Lincoln Loud, the boy with ten sisters and one brother, preparing for a special night, as he marks off a certain day with a red circle on the calendar.)

Lincoln: It's finally here! The live season finale of the _greatest, show, ever_! [Looks at the viewers] All right, I know you're probably saying to yourself; "Lincoln, with eleven siblings, there's no way you're going to get to watch your favorite show." And you'd be right. Every Sunday at eight, it's the same thing.

 _(Unfortunately, he's not wrong, as a flashback shows Lincoln entering the living room to watch TV with a bag of popcorn in hand, only to find his siblings fighting over the TV remote; Then, the flashback ends, and heads back to the present day.)_

Lincoln: But tonight, I have a plan. [He then pulls out his walkie-talkie] Cadet Lincoln calling Cadet Clyde, do you read me?

(On the other end of the line, was Lincoln's best friend, Clyde Mcbride, whose also the same age as Lincoln.)

Clyde: This is Cadet Clyde, I read your loud and clear! I'm so excited! We finally get to watch "ARGGH!" together. And by "together", I mean you at your house, and me at mine, right?

Lincoln: [To the viewers] For such a landmark event, we decided that it be best for us if we watched seperately. Clyde's got a huge crush on my sister Lori, It gets awkward.

(He's not wrong about that either, cause in Clyde's room at his house, there's a drawing of Lori on his wall.)

Clyde: [Looking dreamily at a drawing of Lori] Hubba Hubba.

Lincoln: Clyde? Clyde? Do you read me?

Clyde: Uh, you better hurry, Lincoln. It's almost 8:00!

Lincoln: It's time for Operation: Distract My Siblings So That I Can Get to the TV First and Watch the Special Live Season Finale of "ARGGH!" and Think of a Shorter Name for this Operation into action.

(And, right on cue, as a bedroom door opens up, he must first deal with the twins, Lola and Lana, both 6 years old, and couldn't wait to march downstairs to the living room to watch cartoons.)

Lola & Lana: Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons!

Lincoln: Did someone say tea party [reveals a tea pot and a box of cookies]

Lola: Eeeee! Thank you Lincoln! [takes the items and goes back to her room]

(But, Lana however, being the opposite of her twin sister, wasn't interested in tea parties)

Lana: Hey, I don't want to be in some dumb old tea party, I want to watch TV!

Lincoln: Not even [pulls out two frogs from behind him] these guy are invited?

Lana: Eeeee! Thanks, Lincoln! [takes the frogs and goes back to her room]

(Next up, was his 14 year old sister, Luan, known to be a comedienne, and a prankster.)

Lincoln: Hey, Luan!

Luan: I was just heading downstairs to watch TV.

Lincoln: You might wanna grab your video camera instead. The twins are at it again.

(Inside the twin's room, it is shown that Lola and Lana are fighting, in which, gives Luan an opportunity

Lola: You can't come! V.I.P Only!

Luan: This is totally gonna go viral! [heads back to her room to get her video camera] Thanks, Linc!

(Next, coming out of his room, was Lincoln's only little brother, 10 year old Lennox. Whose hobby is dancing and learning any genre of dance.)

Lincoln: Hi, Lennox!

Lennox: Yo, Lincoln. I was just about to head downstairs. There's a new episode of "You Got What it Takes to Get Down", and I intend on watching.

Lincoln: On a related note, I wanted tell you about a new freestyling battle video that's just been posted online two days ago. [reveals a piece of paper with something written on how to get to that website] Here's how to get to it.

Lennox: I've been trying to find that video, hoping to see it! Thanks a bunch, Linc! [takes the piece of paper and goes back to his room]

(Next, was young, 4 year old genius Lisa, and 1 year old, baby Lily)

Lincoln: Hey, Lisa. I saved you a trip downstairs and got you the stuff you needed.

Lisa: The lactose, triticum protein, sodium chloride crystals, sucrose and galus galus ovum?

Lincoln: Uh, you mean milk, flour, salt, sugar and eggs? [hold out the ingredients]

Lisa: You say tomato, I say solanum lycopersicum. Thank you. [takes said ingredients and heads back to her room]

(Then, there's the athletic teen sister, 13 year old Lynn.)

Lynn: Yeah! Two minutes to game time! Whoo!

Lincoln: Hey, Lynn, check it out [hold out a football that starts floating] I filled it with helium for the extreme player who demands more.

Lynn: I demand more!

(Coming out from another bedroom, right on cue, was his second oldest sister. 16 year old Leni Loud.)

Lincoln: Uh, go long!

[Whistle blows, Lynn struggles to get the ball]

Lynn: Get over here, you!

(With Lynn occupied, Lincoln went to deal with Leni. He shouldn't have a problem with her trying to get in the way of his plan to watch to TV because... um... to put it gently she is what you considered "ditsy".)

Lincoln: Oh my gosh, Leni!

Leni: What, is there a spider on me? [frantically rubs her head] Get it off ! Get it off! Get it off!

Lincoln: Worse. There's a zit on the end of your nose!

Leni: I'm a hideous monster [runs away]

(Then, Lincoln's third oldest sibling, 15 year old rockstar sister, Luna comes out of her room with her guitar in hand.)

Luna: Hey bro! TV tonight is gonna be rockin'! [Strums her guitar] Yeah!

Lincoln: Or, you can have your very own flashlight rock show in your bedroom. [holds out a colorful flashlight]

Luna: That is sweet! Thanks, Linc! [takes the flashlight and goes back to her room]

(And finally, the oldest sibling of the Loud House. 17 year old, phone-obsessed teenager Lori. Sometime caring, but most times bossy.)

Lori: Has anyone seen my phone? I need to live tweet my show!

Lincoln: [takes out Lori's phone and dials a number from it] Hey, Lori!

(Lincoln rushes to Lori, while holding out her phone)

Lincoln: Hey, Lori, I found your phone!

Lori: Give me that! [snatches her phone] How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off my stuff!

Lincoln: [while Lori was saying this] 3.. 2.. 1... [Lori's phone rings]

Lori: [answers] Hello? Oh, hey Bobby. [laughs] No, I didn't text you to call me, but I'm glad you did! [heading back to her room; to Lincoln] Thanks for nothing, twerp! [slams her door]

(After dealing with the last sibling, Lincoln looks and sees Lily, asleep on his shoulder. He puts her down gently in the laundry basket and kisses her forehead.)

Lincoln: And that makes 11.

(Lincoln, then slides down the stair banisters, lands safely, and heads to the living room to sit on the couch and watch TV.)

Lincoln: [To the viewers] Like I said, I may not be the fastest, and I may not be the strongest, but to get all of my sibling out the way, it pay to have a plan.

(But, little did Lincoln knew, his plan run into a small miscalculation, because siting on the couch to his right was his 8 year old, gothic sister, Lucy Loud.)

Lucy: You forgot me.

Lincoln: Ahhh! [As an organ plays in the background; he falls to the ground after getting startled by his little sister] Lucy! I always forget about Lucy!

Lucy: Story of my life.

Lincoln: What are you doing here?

Lucy: It's the season premiere of my favorite show, "Vampires of Melancholia"

Lincoln: This is the episode of "ARGGH!" that everyone is going to be talking about at school tomorrow! Please, let me watch it? Pretty please with a black cherry on top?

Lucy: I'm sorry Lincoln, but you know the rule. I was here [in slow motion] first.

Lincoln: NOOOOOO! [looks at the remote and licks it] Ha!

Lucy: That's the old remote that Lily threw into the toilet.

(Realizing that, Lincoln gags, rubs his tongue, and spits out the germs. He then weeps in disappointment.)

Lucy: Sorry, Lincoln, I can't miss my vampires. Edwin is so cold, and tormented, and mysterious. Sigh. If only he wasn't from another century.

Lincoln: [gets an idea] Another century? [to Lucy] That's okay, Lucy. You watch your show on the big color TV. I'll just go watch my on Dad's crummy, old, black-and-white TV.

Lucy: Black and white are my favorite colors.

Lincoln: Yeah, it'll make watching my show a little more... _spooky_!

Lucy: Spooky is also my favorite color.

Lincoln: Well, enjoy your vampires.

Lucy: Wait! I'll take the old TV!

(A few minutes later in Lynn and Lucy's room; Lincoln is seen grunting to get the old black-and-white TV onto the other side of Lucy's bed.)

Lincoln: How can only two colors be so heavy? [Puts it on her bed] Here you are. Now to plug it... [holds out the plug to the TV as it appear to be sort of broken.] in. [to Lucy] So you can be happy, or sad or whatever that emotion is. And I won't be left in the dark.

(But, in an ironic turn of events, the moment Lincoln plugged in the TV, the power to the whole house blows out. Leaving everyone in the dark.)

Lincoln: Dang it.

(Meanwhile in the hallway, the others began to murmur in confusion as to why the the power went out.)

Lori: All right! All right! Everybody just calm down!

Leni: Guys! I can't see anything! I think I've gone blind!

Lori: No, you didn't go blind. What the heck happened?

Lincoln: I was just plugging in the TV for Lucy and it must've made the lights go out.

Lori: Of course it was you did, Lincoln.

(All the other sister started to complain about what he did, while Lennox defended his brother.)

Lennox: Calm down guys! He didn't know that the power would go out!

Lincoln: Yeah! All I did was plug in some dumb old TV!

Luan: Hey! I know why the lights went out! Cause they liked each other! [laughs as her siblings sigh] Get it? Get it?

(Here's a little info; while Luan may be a comedienne, she tends to tell lame jokes and puns.)

Lisa: That one was so good, is deserved a cookie. [hands her a cookie]

Luan: Oh, thanks. [takes the cookie and eats it] So anyway, what did one light bulb say to the other?

(All of a sudden, as Luan told her joke, her entire body started to glow in a yellow-green color. The rest of her siblings gasp.)

Lincoln: You're glowing!

Luan: Oh. I already told that one?

Luna: No, dude. _You_ are glowing.

Luan: Hey, wow!

Lori: Everyone, back away from Luan. [the rest of the sibling step back] Lisa, Mom and Dad said that you're not allowed to use your siblings as experimental guinea pigs anymore!

Leni: Yeah! Not after what you did to me!

 _(She and Lori weren't lying. Every so often, Lisa uses one of her siblings for one of her crazy experiments. In one flashback, Lisa experimented on Leni that left her experiencing the side effects of Lisa's experiment. Her face became extremely swollen like a watermelon, and covered in blemish-like substances.)_

 _Leni_ _: My face feels funny._

 _(Goes back to the present day.)_

Lennox: (shudders) No kidding, that was horrifying.

Lisa: Classic. All I did was infuse the bioluminescent DNA of a Aquorea victora jellyfish into a cookie. I called them Gloweos. Besides, now we can see.

(The sibling then realized what Lisa just explained to them.)

Lori: Okay, everyone huddled around Luan.

(The sibling do what Lori says.)

Luan: I always knew I was the light of your life [giggles as the rest of her siblings sighed.)

Lincoln: Okay. So, how about we get that power back on.

Lori: Hey, when Mom and Dad are out, I'm in charge. So first, we need a headcount to make sure we're all here.

Lincoln: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, and me, that 12. Yep, that's all of us. We're all her and accounted for.

Lucy: [appearing behind Lincoln] You forgot me.

(Lincoln screams, and falls to the ground after getting startled by Lucy, again.)

Lincoln: Can I go flip the circuit breaker and get the lights back on before Lucy gives me a heart attack?

Lori: Again, in charge. I'll do it. Now where's this circuit breaker thingy?

Lincoln: In the basement.

(The Loud siblings arrive at the basement. As Lori's silhouette peers over the basement's darkness.)

Lori: Why am I'm the one who has to do this?

Siblings: [at the same time angrily] Because you're in charge!

Lennox: I mean you did said it yourself!

Lori: All right! All right! Come on, Luan light the way.

Luan: That's the brightest idea you had all day. [giggles]

(But, the moment Lori pulled Luan away from the group, her glow goes away as she goes back to normal. The siblings gasp at this.)

Luan: [notices her glow is gone] Oooh. I thought I was staying in tonight, but I guess I'm going out! [giggles as the rest of her sibling sighed]

Lori: Lisa, give her another one of those cookies. We won't tell.

Lisa: [on her clipboard] Negative. That was the only one. Prototype.

Lori: Just great...

(Suddenly, a wooden creak is heard down there, Lori gasps in fear.)

Lori: There's something in the basement! I'm not going down there!

Lynn: [taunts] Ooh! You're scared of the dark!

Lori: [to Lynn] I am not! You're the one who's scared.

Lynn: I'm not afraid of anything.

Lennox: [taunts] Are you sure you're not scared?

Lynn: [to Lennox] Of course not!

Lucy: Boo.

Lynn: AHH!

Lennox: I rest my case.

Lynn: Zip it!

(While most of the siblings started arguing with each other, the twins started to tremble with fright.)

Lola & Lana: THERE'S A GHOST IN THE BASEMENT! [sobbing]

Lincoln: Guys! I'm running out of time! It's really important that I...I...I... [sighs in realization] ...fix this. OKAY, QUIET! [the siblings stop arguing; to the twins] Come here, you two. It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. [the twins hug Lincoln tightly for comfort] Your big brother will protect you. In fact...I will protect _all_ of you! For I am Cadet Lincoln: Highly trained student of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters! Or...ARGGH!

(He then puts on his night vision goggles and bust out his walkie-talkie.)

Lincoln: Cadet Clyde, this is Cadet Lincoln. Forget the plan. I'm going to need backup.

(And then, without hesitation, Lincoln's right hand man, Clyde arrived in on the situation.)

Clyde: Cadet Clyde, reporting for duty. [notices Lori and get aroused] L-L-L-Lori? [then starts acting like robot] RED ALERT. RED ALERT. DOES NOT COMPUTE. CIRCUIT OVERLOAD. MUST ABORT MISSION. [leaves]

Lincoln: [to the viewers] I told you it gets awkward. [prepares to enter the basement] I will now descend to scariest place in the house: the basement. But fear not, with my official "ARGGH!" branded night vision goggles, I can see in the dark.

(Lincoln spoke too soon, as he entered the basement, and slipped and fell down the stairs and loses his walkie-talkie. The siblings rushed up to the steps.

Lori: Lincoln, are you okay?

Lincoln: The bad news is, my goggles are just a toy, and do not really see in the dark! The good news is, they cushioned my face from the hard basement floor.

Lennox: You might have to ask for your money back on those goggles.

Luan: [looks at her camera] Hey! I think my video camera has a night vision setting.

Lincoln: [rushes back up] Sweet! [takes it] It's just like the cameras they used on ARGGH! I'm going in.

Lori: Wait! You're not going to leaves us all alone up here, are you? I mean, we couldn't possibly let you go down there all alone. We should all go down together. As a group [grins pleadingly]

Lincoln: Very well. I'll lead the way.

(Soon, the Loud sibling enter the basement, with Lincoln leading the group, and Luan camera as his guide.)

Lincoln: You may want to say close. There's no telling lurking down here in the dark.

Luan: There's nothing funny about this situation. Although, I do like dark humor _dark_ humor.

Leni: Is something touching my hand?

Lynn: You're touching your own hand.

Lennox: This situation is really giving me chills up my spine.

Lori: I hate basements

(Just then, an eerie sound is heard.)

Lori: [gasps] What's that moaning?

(The sibling gasp, and Lincoln turn to the source of that sound, which was settling pipe.)

Lincoln: Don't freak out. It's just the pipe settling.

(Then, another scary sound is heard.)

Leni: What's that scratching?

(The siblings gasp again and Lincoln checks with the camera to see only the house cat, Cliff scratching on his scratching post.)

Lincoln: Don't be scared. It's just Cliff the Cat.

Cliff: Meow.

Lynn: [plugging up her nose] What is that smell?!

(The siblings gasp again, and Lincoln looks and sees a familiar sight. Which turns to be that Lily soiled her diaper, while being held by Luna, who has an understandably grossed out look on her face.)

Lincoln: It's just Lily with a full diaper.

Lily: [giggles] Poo-poo!

Lincoln: See, guys? There's nothing to be afraid of.

(But, once again, Lincoln spoke too soon, when he sees something that spooks him and his siblings.)

Lori: What is it?!

(To their eyes, they see what it looked like a mysterious figure with glowing green eyes.)

?: _Lincoln...LINCOLN..._

Lincoln: [terrified] IT'S A GHOST AND IT KNOWS MY NAME!

(All of the siblings started screaming and running around, except for Lucy who likes darkness and ghosts.)

Lincoln: [bravely] I'LL SAVE YOU, SIBLINGS! [charges at the ghost]

(Just then, the lights turned back on to reveal that the assumed "ghost" that Lincoln is attacking, was just a basket full of laundry, with Lincoln's walkie-talkie on top.)

Lincoln: Hi-yah! Take that, evil spirit!

Lori: [after finding the circuit breaker and turned the power back on by herself] Cool it, Lincoln. It's not a ghost. It's just our laundry.

(Lincoln emerges from the laundry with a sheepish grin. As it turn out that the mysterious sound was Clyde, trying to contact him.)

Clyde: [on the other end] _Lincoln! Lincoln! Do you read me?_

Lincoln: [picks up] Clyde?

Clyde: _I was just calling to say sorry for not being such a good ARGGH! cadet. And is your sister ready to date younger men?_

Lori: [offscreen] Never gonna happen!

Clyde: _Was that your sister?! [robot act] RED ALERT. RED ALERT. OVERLOAD. OVERLOAD._

Leni: [with her eyes closed] Guys! I still can't see!

Lisa: Open your eyes.

Leni: [opens her eyes] IT'S A MIRACLE!

Lori: First one to the TV is couch commando.

Lincoln: I can still get there first!

(Lincoln rushes to get to the living room couch, so he can be first to watch his show and races pass his siblings, all while in slow motion. He manage to get there first, grabs the remote, and turns on the TV, but only to find out that his show just ended.)

Hunter Spector: _WOW! That was by far the best ARGGH! ever! I'd hate to be you if you missed it!_

Lincoln: [shocked] NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! [laments] I can't believe I missed my show.

(Lincoln starts breaking down in tears, and his siblings see how miserable he is and feel pretty bad for him. Because after all, they are family.)

Lori: [hand him some popcorn] Sorry you missed your show Lincoln.

Lennox: It's not all bad, I mean you might get a chance to watch a rerun of it. And there's always other chances next season.

Luan: But you just _lived_ it! Check it out!

(The siblings started watching and enjoy their little adventure all on film, while have a good laugh about it. And Lincoln was happy that he actually lived show, instead of just watching it.)

Lincoln: [to the viewers] You know, I may have missed my show. But sometimes, it's not about being. Sometimes, it's about being there together. All of us.

Lucy: You forgot me.

Siblings: [Got started by her appearance; as an organ pipe plays in the background one more time] AAAHH!


	3. Author's Note

**Hello there, dear readers. Before we get back into the story, I've like to introduce two new OCs.**

* * *

Alan Chambers

Age: 10

Personal Color: Pastel Green

Appearance: He has short, slightly spiky, auburn brown hair, a tan skin tone and a small cyan bandage on his left cheek. He wears a pastel green hoodie, a navy blue shirt underneath it, light blue pants, white and green tennis shoes and a pastel green headband.

Sleepwear: His night attire is a pastel green nightshirt, green and cyan, plaid pajama pants, and a pair of light gray slippers.

Winter Outfit: His winter attire consists of a pastel green puffer jacket, a pair of cyan colored ear muffs, green gloves and, black snow boots.

Bio: Alan is Lennox's oldest best friend, he him and Lennox first met at a junior youth freestyle dance competition when they were six years old, although neither of them won, they each saw the way their styles complement each other's so after the contest, both Alan and Lennox started to have nice conversation in which it ended with them sharing the same liking for breakdancing, thus was the start of a long-time friendship. He has a friendly and creative personality as his goal is to one day showcase his dance style in a grand crowd in the future, also he may not look like it, but he can give out some good advice every now and again.

* * *

Elizabeta Rivera

Age: 10

Personal Color: Rose

Other names: Liz (to her friends)

\- Eliza (to her mother and father)

Appearance: She has dark brown, shoulder length hair in a braided ponytail, a chocolate brown skin tone, and rose color eyeliner. She wears a rose color, thin turtleneck with a silver heart shaped pendant around her neck, a red skirt that goes down to her knees, pink, knee high socks and black shoes.

Sleepwear: Her sleepwear is a simple rose color, long sleeve nightgown with white flowers on the bottom.

Winter Outfit: Her winter outfit is a rose color winter parka with no hood, a red beanie hat with a fur pom pom on top, magenta color warm leggings, white gloves and white boots.

Bio: This is Elizabeta, or "Liz" to her friends or "Eliza" to her family. She is Lennox's female best friend, her favorite form of dance is ballet, in fact she desires to be a ballet star. When she and Lennox met, they were only seven years old, they were a tad shy around each other, but they started out having small conversations. And when they gotten into a topic about what's their favorite hobby, both of them said dancing. Slowly, they were interested in each other's dance styles as Lennox wanted try ballet for some time now, but was insecure to being labeled too girly, but with a little convincing, she managed to get him to learned how to do ballet as long as she showed him a few of his moves, and from there she met Lennox's friend Alan, and as time passed, they form an unbreakable bond of friendship. Her personality is sometimes lady-like, cute helpful and outgoing, but just because she acts like a lady, doesn't mean she can also act like a tomboy at times.

* * *

 **Now that we got that out of the way, be on the look out for Chapter 2, when it gets posted.**


	4. Get the Message

**Get the Message**

 **Author Note:** For those who are wonder where Lennox's room is located, it is right between Luna and Luan's room and Lynn and Lucy's room.

* * *

(It just another day in the Loud House as it shows Lennox just finish playing a dancing video game in the living room with his oldest best friend, 10 year old Alan Chambers, while watching them from the chair is Lennox's second best friend, Elizabeta Rivera or "Liz" for short, who's also the same age as them.)

Lennox: (exhausted) Whoo! Looks like I win this time, but you were close to beating me.

Alan: (Panting) Maybe, but it would've been closer if I didn't miss the last four steps. Ah well, there's always next time, dude.

Liz: If you guys are done, I like to play the winner, which means you Lennox.

Lennox: Sure thing Liz. But first, let me take a five minute break, then we'll start the game.

(Just then, Lennox, Alan and Liz has heard some video game sound effects as Lincoln comes in the living room while wearing some VR goggles, playing some video game while jumping on the table and dancing.)

Lincoln: Take that zombie [twerks] Feel my twerk, you evil jerk! [killing zombies; doing pelvic thrust] HOO!

(While Lincoln continues breakdancing, the other three looks at him with confused looks.)

Lennox: [taps Lincoln's shoulder] Hey Lincoln, what are you doing?

Lincoln: Oh. I'm just playing _Zombie Killers 4_.

Alan: What's the main objective of that game?

Lincoln: You gotta defeat the zombies by breakdancing. I think it's a cool objective.

Lennox: That's sounds cool bro, but the way you're breakdancing kinda makes you look ridiculous.

Lincoln: [scoffs] That's only your opinion, little bro. My dancing is just as good as yours.

Lennox: Yeah, I get it. Anyway, you don't if I try that game out when your done?

Lincoln: Why not. I figured you be interested in this game. Now if you excuse me, I got some zombies to kill. [Lincoln heads upstairs]

Liz: [snickering] You know, he may be your big brother, but I think you can outdance him.

Lennox: Perhaps, but he and I do the same high scores in Dance Battle. I mean he has played this more than I have.

(Meanwhile, Lincoln does more moves in the hallway, until he enters one particular room in the house.)

Lori: Lincoln!

Lincoln: [takes off goggles and sees Lori making an angry face at him] AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lori: There's only one rule in this house: Stay out of my room! If I ever catch you in here again, I will literally turn you into a human pretzel! [on the phone] No, not you Bobby [giggles] One sec, okay? [kick Lincoln out of her room]

(Lincoln then puts his goggles back and continues to dance the zombies away, as he heads to the bathroom.)

Lincoln: OH YEAH! [closes the bathroom door]

(Before he used the bathroom, he realizes that he still has his goggles on.)

Lincoln: Zombie don't need to see this. [takes the goggles off and sets them on the sink]

(Lincoln starts to do his business, until he was interrupted, as a knock was heard from the door.)

Lincoln: Occupied!

(Then the knocking turns into pounding.)

Lincoln: [mutters] I can't believe some... [answers the door to see Lori is there]

Lori: [on the phone] Bobby, you'll never guess what Whitney said to me today.

Lincoln: [rhetorically] That you don't respect a man's privacy?

Lori: [ignoring Lincoln and kicking him out] No, silly! Not even. She was all like...

(Lincoln goes to his room, that is until he realizes that he was missing something.)

Lincoln: Oh no! My gaming glasses!

(Lincoln then rushes to the bathroom to retrieve his VR goggles until he is stopped by Lola and Lana who are dressed in some kind authority attire.)

Lana: No running in the hallway!

Lincoln: [confused] Huh? What are you talking about?

Lola: Lana, is this maggot giving you lip? [writes up Lincoln]

Lana: We're the new hall monitors at school so we're practicing at home. [they give Lincoln a ticket]

Lola: If we catch you speeding here again, you're going downtown! We already locked Luan for telling bad jokes.

(The twins then showed that they have Luan, who was in a cardboard jail.)

Luan: Hey! Did you hear the one about the thief who stole a calendar? He got twelve months! [laughs to rimshot] Get it?

Lola: That's five more minutes for you dirtbag!

Lincoln: Okay, okay. I'll walk within the speed limit. I swear.

Lana: NO SWEARING!

(As the twin leave to their room/office, Lincoln continues rushing to the bathroom, only to find that his goggles are on the floor; now totaled.)

Lincoln: Someone stepped on my goggles. NOOOOOO!

(Lincoln, thinks back to when Lori kicked him out of the bathroom when he left the goggles in there, he automatically blames her as he see her leaving in the family van.)

Lincoln: **LORI! YOU DIRT BAG!**

(Lincoln slams the front door in anger. What spooks Lennox and Liz as they were play a round of Dance Battle console game as Alan watched this time, only to lose their focus and messed up their steps. Lennox, Alan, and Liz turns to look at him.)

Lennox: Geez, Linc. What's wrong you?

Liz: Yeah. You looked like someone spilled fruit punch all over your shirt.

Alan: Are you okay?

Lincoln: [angrily] No, I'm not!

Lennox: How about calming down and tell us what happened.

Lincoln: [sighs calmly] Fine. But, can we talk upstairs?

(Later up in Lincoln's room, he invited Clyde over and then tells the four about what happened.)

Lincoln: One minute, I'm electric siding with the undead and then the next... [groans] IT"S ALL LORI'S FAULT!

Lennox: That's harsh! I can see why Lori would crush them, but that doesn't mean she'd did it on purpose.

Alan: Yeah. Maybe she didn't know she didn't know that she slip the goggles off the sink and accidentally smash them by accident.

Lincoln: There's nothing accidental about it, you two! Lori doesn't care that she stepped on them, I just know it!

Clyde: [holding] I can't believe it!

Lincoln: I know! She didn't even say sorry!

Clyde: [lovestruck] No. I can't believe these were touched by Lori's beautiful tootsies... [cradles the glasses]

Liz: [sighs; rolls her eyes] To be in love and ignorant.

Lincoln: Snap out of it, Clyde! Lori's a monster! All she care about is talking on her stupid phone! Well I'm going to give her a call she'll never forget...

Lennox: What do you mean by that Lincoln?

Lincoln: You're about to find out.

Clyde: What are gonna say?

(Lincoln then looks and search in his drawer and pulls out piece off paper and shows it to Clyde, Lennox, Alan and Liz.

Clyde: [reads the paper] "Why 'blank' is the worst sibling ever?"

Lincoln: [evilly] I knew this will come in handy someday. I just don't know which sibling was would be getting it.

Lennox: [shocked] Whoa, hold on! I'm not one of the worst, am I?

Lincoln: [normally] Oh no, Len-len. You may be on that list, but you're far from being the worst. [writes Lori's name in the blank; evilly] But you, Lori Loud have made my decision very easy.

(Lincoln stars dialing Lori's number on his duck phone)

Lennox: Um, I'm not so sure you should do this, Linc.

Liz: Yeah. It may not end well for you.

Lincoln: Don't worry. I got it covered.

(Lennox and Liz both give worried looks as Lincoln waits. Lori ringtone was heard from the hallway as Luna jams and riff to the last note to Lori's ringtone.)

Lincoln: [impatient] Agh. Must be charging her phone. No worries. I'll just leave it on voicemail.

Voicemail: Hey, this is Lori. You know what to do. [Beep]

Lincoln: Hey, Lori. It's you dear brother, Lincoln. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You are...

(Lincoln then goes on a blindingly raging rant about Lori. Luna come into his and rocks out to censor the harsh and foul message for any profanity it may contain, all the while Clyde watches in despair as his dream girl was being roasted, and Lennox, Alan and Liz covered their ears with either their hands or fingers with shocked or surprised expressions.)

Lincoln: [finishing up] ...AND THAT IS WHY YOU ARE THE WORST SISTER EVER! [hangs up] What do think Clyde?

(Clyde faints while Lennox, Alan and Liz uncovered their ears, still with shocked and surprised expressions of what Lincoln said. Just then Lori enter his room.)

Lori: Hey bro. I just wanna say I'm so sorry I stepped on you stupid toy. So I went out and brought you stupid new one.

Lincoln: [shocked by her generosity] You did what now?

Lori: [hand his the new glasses] Also, I'm very impressed you didn't freak out over the. Very mature.

Lincoln: [nervously chuckles] Yep. That's me. Mr Mature.

(As Lori leaves, Lincoln now realizes that he made a terrible mistake, as Liz faceplams and sighs.)

Liz: Oh boy...

Alan: [scoffs] I've figured as much.

Lennox: Now, you're in big trouble.

Lincoln: [sarcastically] Yeah, no kidding! [normally] I called Lori a- [guitar riff] -when she's in fact a- [harp string]! What am I gonna do?! You're right! Lori clearly hasn't listened to her voicemail yet or I'd be a human pretzel. We gotta delete that message!

Clyde: [comes to] Huh? [falls over]

Lincoln: Good talk.

Lennox: Hold it, Lincoln. You're gonna need help to get that phone, and delete the message.

Lincoln: You're going to help me? But why? I messed up.

Lennox: I would say it serves you right for blaming one of our sisters for something that might've been an accident. But I'm afraid that Lori really can turn someone into a human pretzel. So I'm going to help you out as best as I can.

Lincoln: Thanks, Lennox.

(Lincoln, Lennox, Clyde, Alan, and Liz peak out of the door. Seeing Lola and Lana tracking a trail of poop that leads form Lynn and Lucy's room to Luan and Luna's room. Lori has locked up her room, enters the password and leaves.)

Liz: I wonder how can Lori afford her own security system, Lennox?

Lennox: I'm as confused as you are, Liz.

Lincoln: Focus, guys. Lori doesn't have her cell which means it's still there charging. Our mission is to infiltrate her room and delete the message before she gets back.

Alan: But how are were going to pull it off?

Clyde: Yeah, Lori's room is off limits

Lincoln: I know. That's why I need you to be a lookout for Lori.

Clyde: That's easy. I'm always on a lookout for Lori.

Lincoln: Then let's do this! [They fistbump for luck]

(Clyde hops over to his position and pulls out his walkie-talkie.)

Clyde: I'm in position

Lincoln: Roger that.

Lennox: Okay, we have Clyde on lookout duty. But there is one little problem.

Liz: Yeah. The two hall monitor twins.

(Lincoln, Lennox, Alan and Liz looks out at the hallway and sees Lola and Lana still on patrol.)

Lana: I know poop when I see it, and that's definitely some poop.

Lincoln: Drat! You're right! I can't move freely with the po-po out and about.

Alan: How about me and Liz help you out by distracting those two.

Liz: And meanwhile, you and Lennox team up to get to Lori's room.

Lincoln: Okay, sure. the more the merrier. You ready Lennox?

Lennox: Ready as I'll ever be. [switches his beanie cap for a black snow hat]

Lincoln: [put on a black snow hat] Then lets do this!

(Lincoln and Lennox sneaks by while the twins check the sound they had made, only to see that they're nowhere in sight, as Lincoln was hiding up on top of the doorway and Lennox hiding inside the room behind the door; Lincoln nods his head to Alan and Liz, signaling them to the twins.)

Alan: Showtime.

(Alan and Liz comes out of their hiding spots behind Lincoln's bedroom door and starts walking towards twins before they reach the doorway.)

Alan: [acting] Good afternoon, officers!

Liz: [acting] Just enjoying a nice stroll around the hall, protected by two tough cookies like yourselves.

Lola: Flattery will get nowhere, toots. Now, where's your hall passes?

Alan: Hey, look! I think you prisoner is trying to bust out!

(As the twins turned their backs at them, Lincoln from up at his hiding spot tosses a hamster pellet without the twins noticing, which made Geo, the house's hamster chase after it.)

Lana: Hey, fur ball! No speeding!

(The twins starts to give chase to Geo, giving Lincoln and Lennox the opportunity to come out of their spots and sneak past them.)

Lola & Lana: Hey! What did we just say? Get back here!

(The brothers then made their way into the vent as Lincoln pulls out his walkie-talkie.)

Lincoln: We're in.

Clyde: [with a schematic of the house] Great. Proceed two clicks north, hook a left, and you should be right over the target.

(Both brothers head down the pathway with Lincoln in front and Lennox covering the rear as they made it to their target location.)

Lincoln: We've got eyes on the package. [to Lennox] I'll rope down while you hold on to the rope.

Lennox: Roger that.

(Lincoln successfully breaks into Lori's while Lennox is holding on to the rope; he then finds that the phone is still charging.)

Clyde: _Lincoln! Lennox! Lori's coming!_

Lincoln: You're going to have to stall her!

Clyde: _Roger that..._

(Clyde then draws a mustache on his upper lip and tears his shirt off, revealing a white tux from underneath and acts so suave as Lori approaches.)

Clyde: Hey, beautiful, you take these stairs often?

Lori: [throws her arms around him and swoons] I will now... _handsome~..._ [winks to him]

(While Clyde was distracting Lori, Lincoln grabs the phone and starts playing the message.)

Message: _**Hey, Lori. It's your dear brother Lincoln.**_ [Lincoln deletes it]

Phone: _Message deleted._

(Having successfully deleting the voicemail, Lincoln grab on to rope and Lennox pulls it up to sneaking out of room before Lori enters. Thus the plan going of without a hitch. Then, it all turns out that it was just a dramatization of what could've happen before the plan started.)

Lincoln: ...And that's how we're gonna do it!

Clyde: I love it! Especially the part where I get to talk to Lori. [start applying perfume onto him]

Lincoln: [coughs] Is that perfume?

Clyde: Yeah.

Lennox: [also coughing] But, why would you carry perfume on you?

Clyde: Oh, it's my Nana's

Lincoln: Here are the blueprints of the vents. [hand Clyde a drawing of them with some red stuff all over it]

Clyde: Are those food stains?

Lincoln: I eat ketchup-sandwiches while floor-plan.

Liz: [disgust; to Lennox] Ketchup-sandwiches? But why?

Lennox: It's best that you don't question it. Trust me, Liz.

(Just then, a door opening is heard.)

Lincoln: Ouiet! Lori's coming!

(Lori locks the door to her room and enters in the security password just like in the dramatization.)

Lincoln: Okay, let's do this.

(Clyde, Alan and Liz all took their positions just like in the dramatization. Clyde takes out his walkie-talkie.)

Clyde: [loudly] I'M IN POSITION!

(The loud feedback from the other end knocks Lincoln and Lennox back. And Alan and Liz from their hiding spots.)

Lincoln: Roger that.

(Both brothers then spots Lola writing Lily up for not wearing her diaper.)

Lola: No, I can't let you off with a warning!

Lily: [laughs]

(Lincoln puts on his black snow hat, while Lennox takes off his beanie hat and put on a black snow hat of his own and starts making theie way to Lori's room. All of a sudden, Cliff get on Lincoln's hat and starts padding it, he shoos Cliff off only for the cat's tail to hit his nose and stifles a sneeze into what he thought is a tissue.)

Lola: Next time, remember. This is a mandatory diaper zone!

Lennox: [grossed out; quietly] Ugh!

(Lincoln then realizes that the "tissue" was actually Lily's diaper and starts throwing up. But the sound gets the twin guards' attention. Lincoln quickly hides up the doorway as Lennox hides behind the door to the twins' room. But Lincoln's hand's were covered in ketchup from the sandwiches he had earlier, causing him to slip.)

Lincoln: Gah... ketchup fingers...

(Alan and Liz nodded to each other, knowing that they have to distract the twins.)

Alan: Ready, Liz?

Liz: [sighs] Here goes nothing.

(Alan and Liz then dash out of their hiding spots, causing the twin to jump and turn thier heads.)

Alan: Race you to this other side of the hallway!

Liz: You're on!

(As they ran, Liz then trips and fells on the floor while accidentally grabbing Alan's leg making him fall along with her. As they started to sit up, they notices that the twin were right in front of them.)

Liz: [nervously] Oh, hi officers.

Lola: [suspiciously] What to you two think you're doing, huh punks?

Liz: Um... well...

(While Liz was trying to make up an excuse, Alan sees Lily crawling by him, Liz and the twins. Which gives him an idea.)

Alan: Hey, officers. Before either us answer your question, I think you got another problem in your hands. [points to Lily]

(The twins turn to the direction where Alan was pointing at.)

Lana: SHE'S MAKING A CRAWL FOR IT!

(Lana starts chasing after Lily while Lola went up to both Alan and Liz's faces.)

Lola: Consider yourselves lucky that I'm letting you two off with a warning. [runs off with Lana]

Alan: [stands up; sighs] That was way too close.

Liz: Tell me about it.

(Meanwhile, Lincoln and Lennox manages to make it to the vents.)

Lincoln: Clyde, we're in.

(But unbeknownst to either of the brothers, Lucy was right next to them.)

Lucy: Hey, guys.

(Lincoln and Lennox screams as an organ was playing in the background.)

Lincoln: Lucy! What are you doing in here?

Lucy: I come here to think. I actually just wrote a new poem called "Ventilate".

 _ **Inside the wall**_

 _ **I choose to be alone**_

 _ **If I ever get stuck**_

 _ **Please listen for my moan.**_

Lennox: [nervously] That's an... interesting poem.

Lincoln: [also nervously] Yeeeah. [chuckles] Clyde, get us to Lori's room, now. [he and Lennox creep away from Lucy]

Clyde: _Go three clicks, and a right. Or was it three rights and a click? Wait. What's a click?_

Lennox: [crawling; quietly] Make up your mind man!

Lincoln: [crawling around] "Never mind. I think I'm there."

(Suddenly, Lincoln falls through the vent hatch and slips. Lennox manages to grab his legs.)

Lennox: Gotcha! [notices that his legs were starting to slip. But who's got me?

(Now, him and Lincoln were about fall. Just then, Lucy manages to catch Lennox's legs before either of them hit the floor.)

Lucy: Hey, guys.

Lincoln & Lennox: Phew. Thanks, Luce.

(Lincoln's walkie-talkie fell into the toilet while he was falling.)

Clyde: _Lincoln! Everything okay?_

Lincoln: [swing and plunges the radio out] Yeah, Clyde. [groans at the soggy texture his radio has been contaminanted with] Everything's perfect.

(Later on, Lincoln and Lennox continue excavating through the vents until they reached Lori's room.)

Lincoln: We've got eyes on the package.

Clyde: _Package? What about Lori's phone?_

Lennox: [pulls out his walkie-talkie; plainly] Clyde, Lori's phone _is_ the package.

Clyde: _Oh... Why didn't you say so._

(Lincoln faceplams and enters Lori's room via a red rope that Lennox was holding. But the rope seems to be coming undone.)

Lincoln: Clyde, what kind of rope is this?

Clyde: _Cherry licorice rope._

Lennox: Why would you give us licorice?

Clyde: _Sorry. It was the only rope I could find._

(The rope then brakes and Lennox manages to catch Lincoln before he falls, but his feet slips forcing him and Lincoln to fall, which attracts Lori's attention causing her to head up to check it out.)

Clyde: [frantic] Lincoln! Lennox! Lori's coming! [suave] Don't worry I'll stall her.

(Clyde then draws a mustaches on his upper lip with a yellow highliner pen, takes off his shirt and approches Lori, only to be stunned by her beauty.)

Lori: What?

(Suddenly, Clyde gets a nasty nosebleed, due to his shyness towards Lori.)

Lori: Ugh! Gross! [runs to her room]

(Lincoln was just about to delete the message when he hears Lori approching her room door.)

Lennox: [quietly] Hurry, Linc! We gotta hide!

(Lori enters and looks around with a displeased look on her face. Lincoln is seen hiding under her bed before it cuts to Lennox hiding under Leni's bed and Lori kicks off her shoes right under him as they Lincoln in his face.)

Lincoln: Ugh! [shuts his mouth]

Lori: [suspiciously checks under her bed] So that's where all my shoes are. [sees all her shoes under her bed]

(Lincoln had managed to escaped her line of sight as he was now hiding behind one of the curtains as he tries to reach for Lori's phone. But then Walt, the house canary, perches right onto it and bites Lincoln's fingers, making him hold in his yelp of pain. Lori then hears that her phone was fully charged.)

Lori: Finally. [take phone] Ooh! New messages! I'm so loved! [leaves]

(As Lori's left her room, things for Lincoln has take a turn for the worse as Him and Lennox come out from their hiding spots.)

Lennox: [frantic] Okay, I've just heard Lori's cellphone just finished recharging! That's not a good sign!

Lincoln: [panicking] Mission is compromised! The package is on the move! Clyde?

(Clyde has covered he nose with tissue to clear up the bleeding as Alan and Liz was there to help him recover and clean up the blood on the floor.)

Alan: [mutters] Geez, how can someone bleed so much?

Lincoln: [on the other end] _Clyde! Do you read me?!_

Liz: [grabs Clyde's walkie-talkie] Uh, Clyde is kinda unable answer at the moment.

Lincoln: _Why?!_

Liz: When me and Alan got here, Clyde seemingly gotten a nosebleed when he was trying to distract Lori.

Lennox: [on the other end] _Ugh! We should've factor in the fact that Clyde gets a nosebleed every time he sees Lori!_

Lincoln: _Don't remind me!_

(Meanwhile, Lori was listening to her messages.)

Message 1: _Hey, babe. It's Bobby. Do you think we'll always be together?_

Lori: Aww! Totes saving that one [saves it]

(Then Clyde, who was overhearing the message, faints again.)

Alan: Oh boy...

Message 2: Hey, babe. It's Bobby again. Should our couple name be Bori or Lobby?

Lori: Saved [saves it]

Lennox: [coming out from Lori's room] I'll catch up, while you hurry and stop Lori!

(Lincoln nods to Lennox and hurries to stop Lori from getting the message, but gets stopped by the twins.)

Lola: We warned you, dirt bag!

Lana: It's the clink for Linc!

Lincoln: Look! Luan's making a jailbreak!

(The twins turn around and Lincoln use this chance to make a brake for it downstairs.)

Lana: [notices] Hey!

Lola: Oh, forget that bum. He's out of our jurisdiction now.

Lana: Yeah. Let's go get doughnuts.

(The twin head out for a doughnut break. Lincoln get downstairs only to find that he is too late, as Lori was already listening to his hateful message. Lennox was watching from the stairs with a panicked look on his face.)

Message: _Hey, Lori. It's your dear brother, Lincoln._

Lincoln: Lori! [slow motion diving at her] NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! [thuds at normal speed] Ugh!

Message: _There's something I've been meaning to tell you._ [Lincoln look in horror before covering his eyes] _You are..._

(Then, as luck would have it, Lori deletes the message before the rant begin.)

Lori: Ugh! Delete! Lincoln, there are _two_ rules in this house: stay out of my room, and never call my phone! My voicemail is full enough with out useless messages from you!

Lincoln: [sarcastically relieved] Gee, Lori, I'm sorry.

Lori: But, I'm gonna let it slide this time 'cause you were so mature when I broke your stupid toy.

Lincoln: [sheepishly chuckles] Yeah right. That's me. Mr. Mature.

(Just then, Lori gets a call and answers it, as she heads upstairs passing Lennox.)

Lori: Bobby. Only 12 messages today? I thought you cared about me.

(As soon as Lori was out of sight, Lennox comes downstairs as he and Lincoln sigh with relief.)

Lennox: Man, big bro. You literally escaped that ordeal scot-free, yo. I hope you don't do something like that ever again.

Lincoln: Trust me. I won't. [to the viewers] Next time I have a problem with one of my sibling, I'll just talk to them instead of just leaving them a message or write a nasty letter. [realizing] Speaking of which, where _is_ that letter.

(He looks around for the letter but couldn't find it. Meanwhile, Lori was in the bathroom, plucking out nose hairs while talking to Bobby.)

Lori: If you want our couple name to be Lobby, you're going to have to show a little- [see something on the floor] What's this? " **Why Lori is the worst sibling ever?"** Bobby, I gotta go. [angrily] I'M ABOUT TO TURN LINCOLN INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!

(Lincoln and Lennox sprints back upstairs looking for the nasty letter.)

Lennox: Okay, Lincoln, where did you last had that letter.

Lincoln: I don't know. I thought for sure that I had in my pocket. It probably fell off somewhere.)

(Unfortunately, Lori beats them to it as she come out of the bathroom, showing the letter to them with a livid look on her face.)

Lori: [enraged] LINCOLN! WHAT IS THIS?!

Lennox: [leans to Lincoln; whispering] Looks like the cats out of the bag. You might wanna run for you life right now!

Lincoln: [to the viewers] Well, it's time to do the official dance of the Loud House: the Running Man!

(Lincoln then puts on his new game goggles and starts dancing away from Lori's wrath.)

Lori: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA-!

(Luna rocks out to censor Lori's rant of revenge, just like she did for Lincoln. The furious teen then sees Lennox and turn to him, who was nervously chuckling.)

Lennox: [nervously] Don't mind me, I was just heading back to my room... via moonwalking! [quickly moonwalks back to his room] Hoo-hoo!


End file.
